


Telephone Line

by tellezara



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellezara/pseuds/tellezara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4-1 telephone conversation between Phoenix and Edgeworth. Spoilers for AJ 4-1, 4-2 and 4-4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone Line

It was an ungodly hour of the morning when Phoenix’s cell phone rang. He groped on the rickety bedside table for it, fingers fumbling to silence the raucous Steel Samurai theme, but only succeeded in knocking it on the floor, its display flashing brightly in the darkness. He reached out, its strident tones sharpening his drowsy reflexes, and finally it was in his hand and he picked up the call, cutting off the bawdy song mid-chorus with a sigh of relief. He held the phone up to his ear, sitting up in bed and rubbing at the sleep that caked around his eyes. If Trucy was still asleep in the next room, it would be a miracle.

“Wright. You there?”

This was why he didn’t switch off his phone at night. It hadn’t rung at this hour for a while, but after yesterday’s events he had been expecting it.

“Just about,” he replied. “It’s bloody early, but I’m sure you’re aware of that.”

“Of course. Did I not say I would only call if something important happened?” Miles Edgeworth’s American accent had completely disappeared. The last time they’d spoken there was still the odd twang that betrayed his origins, but now his words were clipped, precise BBC English. It suited him better, really.

“I meant to call you, actually. At a more sociable time.”

“No need. I know what happened – secondhand as usual.”

“Well, it’s a bit hard to make international calls from detention, don’tcha know.”

“You become more and more uncivilised with every passing conversation, don’t you know? You could have used Gumshoe to get a message to me.” He sounded a little peeved.

“Why would I need to tell him?” Phoenix shrugged. “He took one look at me when the cops were booking me in and went running down the corridor with his cell phone. Job done, no effort on my part.”

“You could have at least told him you were innocent. I had him gabbling in my ear at three o’clock yesterday morning, saying that you’d finally lost it and killed one of your poker opponents. What was I supposed to think?”

“Wouldn’t you have suspected me anyway? You’ve always had such faith in my integrity,” Phoenix said nonchalantly.

The witty retort he had been expecting failed to come. That was the first indication he was in trouble.

“Given how rapidly you’ve shed the rest of your scruples, I don’t think my suspicions were entirely unfounded. That trial...” Edgeworth trailed off. His voice was strained.

Phoenix knew exactly what he was referring to, and he could sense that the prosecutor was on the verge of exploding down the phone at him. It was pretty understandable in the circumstances – after all, he didn’t know the full story. Phoenix did, and it left him with a breezy attitude towards the whole affair that he knew was going to irritate Edgeworth even further. And yet, he just couldn’t help himself.

“You spotted the ace, huh? I thought you-“

“You’re a _fool_ , Wright,” Edgeworth’s tone blistered his ears. “Gavin saw right through it, and if anyone other than Payne had been at the stand you would have lost that greenhorn his badge! What the hell were you-”

“I had to,” Phoenix said flatly. “Bastard Gavin would’ve wriggled away otherwise. It’s no different to what I did when Furio Tigre wouldn’t break all those years ago –“

“Don’t give me that crap, Phoenix! You never presented that as genuine evidence, it doesn’t count. What you did yesterday, on the other hand – that was despicable. You manipulated that rookie, you abused your former status and he swallowed everything you told him because he didn’t know any better. Don’t you feel _any_ regret, or have you really lost all your morals?”

Phoenix was holding the phone away from his ear, looking up at the dim outlines of the peeling wallpaper sheets on the opposite wall as he processed the irate torrent of speech. And he found that he didn’t really regret it at all. If it had failed, yes, Apollo would have lost his badge. But he didn’t like to think about the things that could have gone wrong - not when everything had turned out just fine. He couldn’t really see a problem with it, though Edgeworth apparently could.

“He punched me in the face when he found out. The rookie, I mean. Does that make up for what I did?”

“No, it bloody doesn’t. He should have hit you harder.”

“…You really are angry with me, aren’t you?”

Sharp laughter down the phone.

“Angry? Oh no, I’m beyond angry, and into livid. I planned this call days ago, before all this happened - I'm in a position to offer you something that could go towards clearing your name.”

It took Phoenix a moment to understand. When it had sunk in, hope pierced him so acutely that it turned to fear. His stomach knotted and turned solid, the hairs on his arms and spine standing up like cold needles pinpricking him all over. He drew his knees up under the threadbare covers, folding over them to try and quell the turning of his stomach.

"C-clearing my name?” he asked shakily.

“But as you appear quite happy to commit bonafide perjury in the name of pursuing your own personal vendettas, perhaps I shouldn’t-”

“No!” Phoenix clapped a hand over his mouth, realising how loudly he’d just spoken. He paused, listening for sounds from the next room. But there was nothing. “I, listen to me, please,” he whispered. ”I couldn’t let him get away, Miles.”

“I said the same damn thing about Joe Darke.”

“Wait, wait – hear me out. The victim... Shadi Smith,” he dropped his voice until it was barely audible, eyes still on the door for any sign of Trucy. “It was Zak Gramarye.”

Silence.

“Everything happened pretty much as was testified during the trial,” Phoenix explained quickly, “but before we started the game he gave me a chitty handing all of Magnifi Gramarye’s performance rights to Trucy... and a signed confession to clear Valant’s name. He came out of hiding just long enough to do that – and Gavin knocked him off. Gavin was _waiting_. He knew Zak’s weakness for poker, so he’s been biding his time, dining with me at Borscht so he could catch Zak when he came out of the woodwork to challenge me again.”

Still Edgeworth didn’t speak. But he had not hung up the phone; the hiss of the open line across the Atlantic was still audible, and that gave Phoenix a little hope. It had happened once before, in the early days when his only company after Trucy had gone to sleep had been a bottle of wine. Edgeworth had listened to his tangled attempts at speech for about thirty seconds before replying with a disgusted ‘Call me when you’re sober’. Even the dial tone that followed the smack of the receiver droned with disapproval. He hadn’t called back – he had been too ashamed. But Edgeworth phoned again the day after, to berate him for a full ten minutes about the incident before enquiring as to the current state of affairs… and promising his assistance. They hadn’t spoken much since then, the prosecutor reluctantly fulfilling Phoenix’s request that he give him time to sort himself out.

“Well, I’m not one to believe in frivolous things like serendipity,” Edgeworth said finally, “but this, this _circus_ you’ve orchestrated, it could not have come at a better time, really.”

“Hey, I didn’t exactly plan for Zak to show up,” Phoenix protested. “But do you see now, why I had to do what I-“

“That doesn’t excuse you, Wright.”

“…I know.”

“Though Gavin’s guilt is certainly without question now you’ve revealed Zak’s identity.”

“Was there any bloody question in the first place?” Phoenix said sourly. “He set me up, or have you forgotten?”

“Would I forget? For heaven’s sake.”

“Sorry… it’s early, I’m tired and snappy.” He drew the sheets up around himself. The room was freezing, almost as cold as the Hydeout, and Trucy had his duvet. At this rate the chilblains on his toes were never going to heal.

“I’ll let you go back to bed soon. Let me at least tell you about what will happen from here – I can’t leave it till later, I have to get the paperwork sent off this afternoon.”

“You’re… still going to give me a chance? To, you know...“

“There’s a black irony to this, but what you’ve done in court has effectively justified what I’ve been working on to date. Though I’m not entirely sure that you still deserve it, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Thanks a bunch.”

“Seriously speaking, though,” Edgeworth’s voice was a little softer now, it had lost its angry edge. “If you and that rookie had not put Gavin behind bars yesterday… with Zak gone, he had no further use for you. Forging that evidence may have saved your life – in more ways than one.”

Phoenix blinked.

“Oh yeah. That’s true,” he replied vaguely.

“What?! You hadn’t figured that out before now?” Edgeworth spluttered down the phone. “Good God, man, you have an incredible disregard for your own safety. It beggars belief!”

“Never mind. I’m still here, aren’t I?” Phoenix waved it off. “So what’s this plan, then? C’mon, let’s hear it.”

Edgeworth sighed, despairing.

“Very well. It’s quite nicely encompassed by what happened yesterday, actually: a top attorney, disbarred for evidence forgery, is accused of murder. He then exposes another pro attorney as the true murderer... using forged evidence to prove the man’s guilt. The verdict is passed, and American justice weeps in its grave.” Edgeworth’s tone was lofty now, that of a professor explaining something to a student. Of course, he was a professor now – he had the PhD to prove it.  
“Now, your motive for forgery is quite clear – there was still room for doubt in the court record as to whether Gavin was guilty, even though it was certainly clear from an observer’s perspective that guilt was there. The present courtroom system is flawed, it only deals with black and white. The fact that you had to commit a criminal act to prove your innocence is a clear indication that the system needs to be overhauled.”

“Right, I’m with you. So you're gonna set the world to rights, huh?”

“No. One man is no longer sufficient to pass judgement on a person’s life,” it sounded as if Edgeworth was quoting something. Something he’d already written, probably. “In trials such as yesterday’s, where there is still room for doubt in the evidence but the scene can be interpreted in another way, that is when the justice system requires more than one opinion. A consensus. Do you see what I’m getting at, Wright?”

“I think so. The jury system is being revived?”

“Correct. My research fraternity have published a report, after eight years of studying the American judicial system compared to standards abroad. That is what we have recommended, and that is what the Government have decided to implement.”

“Uh-huh,” Phoenix said, picking absently at the edge of the sellotape holding his phone battery in place. “So when’s this happening?”

“There will be a test trial in the autumn. This test trial requires a co-ordinator. There’s some complicated electronics involved, in fact, though I seem to remember that you’re somewhat cack-handed with a computer-“

“Hang on. You mean, me? Co-ordinator of this test trial?”

“I’ve already filled in the forms with your name, so yes. I just need your digital signature – you can send that to me on your phone, can’t you?”

“Miles! Never mind being disbarred, I’ve come straight from being the defendant at a murder trial – they’ll throw your application back in your face the minute they read my name!”

“Shush, shush, let me explain. Your very disbarment makes you an _ideal_ candidate as a co-ordinator, you see. We need someone with bar experience, who at the same time has no allegiance to the current court system. Someone who has been let down by the system as it is now and appreciates the need for change, who can think outside of the box and isn’t bound by the cobwebs of the traditional courtroom. That’s you, Wright. You’ve presented wriggling pieces of plywood as evidence, sent down witnesses from the defendant’s chair, and you’ve cross-examined a damn parrot. I can’t think of anyone else more appropriate for the job.”

“You’re insane. All those years with only law journals for company have finally sent you ‘round the twist.”

“Oh, I assure you, your antics sent me a little mad some time ago. This is just the icing on the cake,” the prosecutor replied mildly. “Given your unique ability to be able to turn ordinary courtroom situations into a riot, I’m pretty sure something beneficial will come out of this for you – at the very least it will go a way towards restoring your reputation. So, are you going to take me up on my kind offer? Or are you going to continue accusing me of losing my marbles?”

“You sounded so British when you said ‘losing my marbles’.”

“Shut up,” was his withering response.

“’Shut up’ and tally-ho!”

“Wright!”

“Alright, alright, it’s a deal.”

“You could at least stop making it sound like it’s such an onus,” Edgeworth humphed. “I’ll send the forms off tomorrow – you’ll need to attend some training sessions to get the hang of the new system we’ve designed. I’ll be in touch about those.”

“I’ll try not to break it.”

“You’d better not. Big chunk of taxpayer money going into this, you know. If it fails, I’ll be taking the fallout. So don’t let me down.”

There was a soft knock at the bedroom door, then it opened a crack, light streaming in from the loungeroom.

“Daddy?” Trucy asked sleepily, sticking her head around the door. “Who are you talking to?”  
Phoenix covered the speaker grille on his cellphone.

“It’s only Uncle Miles, Truce – we’re sorting something out,” he said to her.

“Oh.” Trucy yawned. “Tell him I said hi,” she groped for the door handle and pulled it shut, switching off the loungeroom light again.

“Sorry about that,” Phoenix said into the phone as he uncovered the speaker. “I woke Trucy up. She says hi.”

“Does she know? About Gramarye, I mean.”

“No… something tells me the time isn’t right.”

“Hm. And when is the right time? I wonder.”

“I just get this feeling that things aren’t over yet, y’know?” Phoenix said hesitantly. “I feel I need to sit on some of this stuff - like when evidence is important in a trial but I haven’t figured out where it needs to be presented. Though I will give Valant Zak’s confession. I think he’ll have some interesting things to tell me if I can break his Psyche Locks.”

“He has…? I see. You’ve been digging.”

“Yeah... not everyone’s come clean about the Magnifi trial, even seven years later. I won’t go into all the details ‘cause nothing may come of it. But I’m keeping my ear to the ground. And I think I’ll get hold of Apollo again, if I can.”

“Apollo? Is he one of Gumshoe’s new sniffer dogs?”

Phoenix had to laugh at that.

“Did you miss that bit on yesterday’s trial video? He’s the rookie that cleared me yesterday.”

“What? Oh…” Edgeworth sounded a little embarrassed. “I, er, fast-forwarded through the initial introductions.”

“Oh well, his name’s a bit dumb anyway. Apollo Fine… wait, no, Justice! That was it. Apollo Justice. Poor kid, stuck with a name like that. But he’s sharp, definitely. And he’s got an ability similar to Trucy’s – I suspected it when I met him at Gavin’s office a few months back, but he showed it for real in court yesterday. If I’m co-ordinating this test trial thing, you’ll still need a defense attorney for the actual case, right?”

“Yes, we shall. An ability similar to Trucy’s – with the ‘tells’? I did notice that he’d picked up on that pseudo-Russian woman’s nervous twitch. How intriguing. The co-ordinator picks the defense attorney, you know – you can select him if you wish. He seems to be a man after your own heart, with his ridiculous hairstyle.”

“Ah, leave it out already,” Phoenix retorted. “Hm, maybe I might. I’ll see if I can tag him onto Trucy in the meantime or something. She can teach him how to use his power properly.”

“I think you’d find it a bit harder to insert him into one of your poker games,” Edgeworth said blithely.

“Oh, I fall in the face of your biting wit. Y’know, I don’t need to bring Trucy much these days– only when the top pros show up.”

“Are you expecting me to applaud you for becoming less of a cheat?”

“Tactics, Miles, tactics,” Phoenix drawled. “I play against some real dirty types, and it pays to be a little dirty in return.”

“I’m not even going to ask, and don’t you dare put on that hobo accent when you go to meet with the technicians in charge of the Mason System, or I’ll have your hide.”

“You’ve had it before,” Phoenix chuckled. “But I get the message.”

“Yes. Yes, I have,” Edgeworth said smugly. “Now, I’m going to get off the phone – I need to put those forms in the midday mailbag, so send me that signature before you go back to sleep.”

“Thanks for this. And I’m not joking when I say that.”

“Well, I’m also benefiting from this little arrangement – it would have been annoying trying to track down someone else suitable for the position.”

“At your service, Professor Edgeworth. I’ll send you that signature thing when I figure out how to do it.”

“You don’t know how to do a basic digital signature on your phone? God, you really are incompetent – maybe I should be having second thoughts.”

“I’ll manage!”

“Make it _legible_ , please. Good night.”

“G’night, or good morning, or whatever the hell time it is over there.”

“Eleven thirty AM. Secretary will be in with sandwiches shortly.”

“Damn you, now I’m hungry. I’ll never get back to sleep at this rate.”

“Not my problem. Bye.”

“Bastard. Bye.”

It took Phoenix a good ten minutes to figure out how to do the signature, his penmanship clumsy because of his numb fingers, and another five to attach and send it. When Trucy came to wake him up the next morning he was still holding the phone in his hand, a smile on his face as he slept.

“You looked really happy when you were asleep, Daddy,” Trucy commented later. “Did you sort things out with Uncle Miles?”

“I sure did!” Phoenix said proudly. “Things are looking up, Trucy, though I’m going to be pretty busy over the next coupla months.”

“Oooh, what with? You can tell me!”

“Nuh-uh,” Phoenix winked, tapping the side of his nose. “Daddy-o’s top secret mission, gotta keep it all hush hush, like the secret to your magic tricks.”

“Aw, no fair,” Trucy pouted. “Well, I’m working on some new tricks too, y’know - those panties you bought me are _fantastic_!” she said gleefully.

“I should hope so, they were expensive!”

“I’m trying them out in the Wonderbar tonight, the crowd are gonna love it!”

“Well, that’s nice for you,” Phoenix said absently, thoughts shifting from his daughter’s chatter to the long list of things he’d need to sort out once Edgeworth’s papers had gone through. “Hmm, I’ll need to buy a suit. They’re kinda pricey, don’t think I’ve got enough in the poker kitty for a good one.”

“Are you gonna rob my wages again?” Trucy asked accusingly, handing him his toast.

“Think of it like… a loan. Or something. Besides, you’ve got a ton of cash in that biscuit tin under your bed – you can spare a coupla bucks for Daddy, right?”

“Geeez. Well, can I see you in your suit? I bet you’re gonna look really smart!”

“Sure, why not.”

“You should get some nicer clothes anyway, Daddy. That hoody is really old!”

“They’d be coming out of your wages too.”

“Oh. But I’m saving up for a new cloak,” Trucy was crestfallen.

“Can’t have everything!” Phoenix said cheerily, taking a bite of his toast. “Old hoodies are more comfy anyway.”

He was already planning the trip downtown to buy the suit, and he’d need shirts, and when he came back he would have to dig out that old red tie… he’d seen it poking out from under a box of magic equipment, if only he could remember which one. And then he’d get hold of Apollo somehow – after all, the young rookie was probably a bit down in the dumps after getting his own mentor locked up. Not to mention lacking in clients, which would certainly make it easier to get him on board. For the first time in a long while Phoenix felt inspired, excited, even.

He wasn’t to know that on his way to town that very afternoon, he would have an encounter with a speeding car – and a whole new turnabout would begin.


End file.
